


Because you’re worth it.

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Note contains the header as is on the LJ post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Because you’re worth it.  
> Rating: PG  
> Word count: 868  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles in any way at all, nor has this ever happened for real.  
> A/N: Yes. This is all about Paul’s hair, or well, I tried to let it be about Paul’s hair. Most of it is. John – obsessed xD.   
> I wrote this mainly because Marie_lu told me I should mention Paul’s hair more often, so I told her I’d write a fic about it.   
> So, Marie_lu, this is for you xD. 686 words, all about Paul’s hair. (So, yes, the title is because of L’Oreal’s advertisements – or if you prefer L’Oral... well xD)
> 
> (originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008)

  
John had always loved Paul’s hair. The way it looked as well as the way it smelled, no matter what he’d do to it – or whether he’d washed it or not. When they had met for the first time, he’d worn it in a DA, combed back perfectly with immense amounts of Vaseline. His hair had been shiny, dark, almost black and even though it was meant to be very Rock ‘n Roll, it still looked soft as well. He’d loved it straight away.  
   
Sometimes, he would stare at it in wonderment. Paul’s hair was thick, thicker than his own at least. The strands were dark, but not black. More like a kind of deep brown, a lovely colour, he thought. He wondered how Paul could get it so perfectly in shape – it didn’t matter whether he wore it as a moptop or as a DA, it always looked brilliant. So much unlike his own – which usually had strands poking out in every direction. Paul didn’t seem to mind though.  
   
And here they were, sitting on a couch in a foreign hotel; both wearing their pyjama bottoms and a white tshirt atop of it. Earlier, they had been sitting in the common room, together with George and Ringo. The managers, roadies, and all other people that always seemed to swirl around them had gone to bed hours ago. Then George had decided he was tired – which he probably was since he kept dozing off – and that he’d go to bed. John had snuggled up against Paul, and Ringo had rolled his eyes, and told them he was going to bed as well.  
   
Which had left them alone in that big room – which didn’t seem as nice anymore as it had before. That was when they’d decided to go to their shared bedroom.  
   
Now they were sitting on that couch, Paul’s head resting on John’s shoulder. This was, in fact, the way John liked spending his nights most. Paul nearby, both awake and feeling completely safe with no one around them, just the two of them, not even the annoying fans screaming and yelling outside on the streets. The moonlight peered through the hastly closed curtains, giving everything in the room a strange blue glow. They hadn’t been bothered to put on a light it was good like this.  
   
He kissed Paul lightly in his hair, and as he did so, he could feel Paul was shifting a little under his touch. Then he let his head rest on Paul’s, so his nose’d be buried in Paul’s hair and his lips were touching it too, breathing his scent, and the hair tickled his cheeks slightly.  
   
Then Paul sat up, lifting his head from John’s shoulder and looked at him. Paul looked tired, the hair that was usually combed so neatly into place, now poking in every direction. He kissed Paul’s lips softly and ran his hand – like so often- through Paul’s hair. A few strands immediately fell forward again, into his eyes. It was very soft at the moment, softer even than usual, and still a bit damp from the shower he’d taken the hour before.  
   
‘’I’m going to bed’’ Paul whispered. John pulled up his legs as Paul stood up from the couch. He watched the younger man as he lay down on the bed, pulling the duvet over his body. It covered him up completely, except for a bit hair peeping out from underneath it. Within a couple of minutes his breathing had steadied and he was obviously asleep.  
   
This was the man he loved most and he didn’t really care what the others thought about it. He loved the way Paul looked in the morning, in the afternoon and in the evening, but most of all, when he was asleep like now. His face would soften even more, and he wasn’t the extremely charming young man anymore. Paul was more pure like this, and with the moonlight shining it’s blue glow on him like tonight, it was absolutely beautiful. In his sleep, Paul didn’t have to proof anything to anyone, nothing at all. All human beings seemed to be the same about that though.  
   
Either way, after he’d been observing Paul for a while like this, he decided it was time to go to bed too. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, and even though he was wearing his glasses his eyes felt dry and sore. Besides, if he stayed here, he’d probably fall asleep, so he assumed he could better go to bed now.  
   
He pulled back the duvet of Paul’s bed, revealing the other man sound asleep, mouth open a bit and his hair in his eyes. Not that it could bother Paul either way, but John thought it looked cute nonetheless. He kissed Paul’s cheek, and Paul stirred, but slept on. Then he got underneath the warm duvet himself as well, and as soon as he lay down, Paul turned around and put his arms around John, head resting on his chest. John then kissed Paul atop of his head and closed his eyes. Soon, he felt himself dozing off, and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
